


Alla quarta birra

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: La risata di Rei rimbomba nelle orecchie di Kaoru, al di sopra di ogni rumore della stanza; non perché sia forte o penetrante, ma perché il ragazzo biondo ci presta una tale attenzione che tutto il resto pare scomparire a intervalli, così da rendere netta la visione e la sensazione di lui.Probabilmente, è colpa dell’alcool – anzi, dev’essere per forza così: Kaoru non ha più dubbi. Prende la bottiglia mezza vuota della birra, dal tavolino, e la svuota nella propria bocca con un solo sorso.Rei ride ancora, però gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla e lo spinge contro lo schienale del divanetto.-Vacci piano con quella roba, Kaoru-kun. Lo sappiamo entrambi che non reggi molto l’alcool.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 1





	Alla quarta birra

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Questa è una piccola ficcina di compleanno (un po' in ritardo ma vabbeh sono dettagli (.)) sia per Kaoru sia per Rei uu/ è proprio una cosetta leggera leggera, ma mi è venuto il flash giusto una di queste sere!  
> Vi auguro una buona lettura (L)

La risata di Rei rimbomba nelle orecchie di Kaoru, al di sopra di ogni rumore della stanza; non perché sia forte o penetrante, ma perché il ragazzo biondo ci presta una tale attenzione che tutto il resto pare scomparire a intervalli, così da rendere netta la visione e la sensazione di lui.  
Probabilmente, è colpa dell’alcool – anzi, dev’essere per forza così: Kaoru non ha più dubbi. Prende la bottiglia mezza vuota della birra, dal tavolino, e la svuota nella propria bocca con un solo sorso.  
Rei ride ancora, però gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla e lo spinge contro lo schienale del divanetto.  
-Vacci piano con quella roba, Kaoru-kun. Lo sappiamo entrambi che non reggi molto l’alcool.  
Kaoru non gli risponde, ma rimane dove lo ha portato. Ha gli occhi lucidi, stanchi delle luci della stanza che continuano a vorticare, vorticare, vorticare, assieme alla musica degli stereo.  
Dà un’altra occhiata al tavolino davanti a sé, nel tentativo di trovare qualcosa con cui occupare la bocca e non essere costretto a rispondere a lui. Vede solo i resti su vassoi e ciotole: Koga e Adonis sono già andati via e li hanno lasciati soli, ma non prima di terminare tutta la torta e i vari salatini.  
Sospira, alla fine.  
-È soltanto la quarta, Rei-kun. Non sono messo così male-  
Prova ad alzarsi e non ci riesce, così decide di non muoversi affatto e continuare a fissarlo. Non si ricorda neanche più cosa volesse dimostrargli e come mai tutta quella discussione è nata, ma ha poca importanza ormai.  
Rei controlla di nuovo l’orologio e dalla sua espressione deve aver visto un orario particolare. Si muove per cercare il telecomando e abbassare il volume della musica, poi lo guarda.  
-Mancano dieci minuti a mezzanotte, Kaoru-kun.  
Gli legge chiaramente dell’enorme aspettativa nello sguardo. Ne è un po’ confuso.  
-Vuoi cominciare adesso? Non è un po’ presto?  
-No, assolutamente no. Siamo in perfetto orario.  
-Ma così facendo, se iniziamo a dieci minuti da mezzanotte-  
-Finiremo dopo dieci minuti da mezzanotte. La cosa non ti sta bene?  
Preso in contropiede, Kaoru scivola un poco sul divanetto nel tentativo di allontanarsi da lui e resistere alle sue lusinghe tentatrici.  
-Venti minuti sono tanti, Rei-kun...  
L’altro non sembra essere molto d’accordo – e solo a quel punto Kaoru si rende conto che la sua mano non ha mai lasciato la sua spalla. Le dita di Rei si stringono un poco contro il suo corpo, per sostenerlo e non lasciarlo scappare. Anche il suo sorriso è così frastornante.  
-Ti senti a disagio? Di solito non sei così pudico.  
Lui si avvicina, e quella volta Kaoru rimane fermo a farsi sedurre, con la mente ancora confusa.  
-Ma qui nessuno ci disturberà. È una saletta privata, dopotutto.  
-Già, come ti sei premurato di ripetere almeno quindici volte durante questa serata.  
-Magari non avevi inteso bene il significato delle mie parole.  
Scuote la testa, ma è un gesto stupido, perché il mondo prende a vorticare per diversi secondi. Strano come sia cosciente, eppure il suo corpo non risponda pienamente ai suoi ordini.  
Sorride appena, ridacchiando.  
-Forse avevi ragione, non avrei dovuto bere così tanto…  
Rei risponde al suo sorriso direttamente sulla sua bocca, e com’è naturale che sia Kaoru chiude un abbraccio attorno alla sua vita e gli va incontro.  
Rei intervalla baci leggeri e dolci a soffici complimenti su quanto sia bello e profumato, su quanto sia bravo in ogni aspetto della sua vita, su quanto lui sia fortunato ad averlo accanto. È una cosa che fa spesso, quando condividono momenti di vera intimità, o anche quando è particolarmente felice.  
Kaoru arrossisce, anche aiutato dall’alcool, e a ogni complimento risponde con un altro bacio – non si sa se per incoraggiarlo o per tentare di farlo stare zitto, in modo molto goffo.  
I minuti non sembrano affatto passare. Continuano a guardarsi negli occhi, anche quando i baci cominciano a durare un poco di più e si posano anche in punta di lingua, più approfonditamente. I due uomini si appoggiano sullo schienale del divano e si rilassano, continuando ad amarsi in modo tanto tenero.  
Nel momento in cui Rei si allontana appena da lui, Kaoru ne è ancora una volta confuso e cerca di inseguirlo, causando alcune risate sottili. Lo lascia andare quando cerca di nuovo l’orologio.  
-Quanto tempo-  
-Abbiamo sforato di cinque minuti.  
Non sembra molto pentito o scontento della situazione, così Kaoru deve dire per forza qualcosa a riguardo.  
-Beh, rimedieremo in qualche modo.  
Si fissano per qualche secondo, poi ridono assieme. Di baci, ogni giorno, se ne scambiano parecchi, anche quando il lavoro è stressante e la vita frenetica: riescono sempre ad avere qualche minuto, qualche secondo per loro, appartati abbastanza da non sentire imbarazzo in un semplice abbraccio.  
E se in un primo momento la proposta era sembrata a Kaoru stravagante, negli anni ha imparato ad apprezzarla, come un altro dei tanti gesti affettuosi del suo fidanzato. Baciarsi a mezzanotte, qualche minuto prima e qualche minuto dopo, per celebrare la loro unione e loro due individualmente, è un modo come un altro per toccarsi ancora e riservarsi tenerezza, nonostante tutto.  
Per questo alla fine Rei gli sorride e solleva la mano al suo viso accaldato, in una carezza.  
-Buon compleanno, Kaoru.  
Il ragazzo biondo risponde al suo sorriso e gli bacia le dita – sempre colpa dell’alcool, troppo sfacciato. O forse no; forse, era solo l’amore.  
-Buon compleanno, Rei.


End file.
